


Кружка Джона

by Vedma_Natka



Series: Его Джон [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedma_Natka/pseuds/Vedma_Natka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок фетиширует на кружку Джона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружка Джона

Белую кружку с гербом "Royal Army Medical Corps", напечатанным с двух сторон – любимую кружку Джона – Шерлок взял просто потому, что остальные были грязными. А он решил сделать себе чаю. Точнее, он решил его выпить, но попросить кого-то заварить не было никакой возможности: Джон ушел на свою новую работу, а миссис Хадсон уехала в гости к подруге на три дня.  
Полулежа на любимом кожаном диване в гостиной, Шерлок держал кружку на весу перед собой. И вдруг осознал, что собирается пить из нее чай впервые. Так сложилось. Видимо, дело в том, что Джон считал ее личной вещью и не заваривал в ней чай Шерлоку никогда, миссис Хадсон тоже так считала, а сам Шерлок не интересовался этой более чем любой другой и не брал ее специально.  
До сих пор она была только кружкой Джона. Это волновало. Лишь его руки брали эту ручку и его губы касались края… пожалуй, поток мыслей направился куда-то не туда.  
Если не смотреть на кружку с точки зрения принадлежности соседу – то можно увидеть совершенно обыденный предмет. Типичная вещица из тех, что продают в благотворительных целях, с символом того, на что пойдут деньги. Дешевая, вот и край в одном месте шероховат – фабричный брак. Чистая, как новая – Джон аккуратист. Очень мало говорящая человеку, который и без того многое знает о Джоне.  
Шерлок задумчиво водил кончиком пальца по горячей поверхности. Если делать это осторожно, лишь слегка дотрагиваясь – не обожжешься. Герб специального корпуса выпуклый, сразу чувствуется, где краска. Особенно выступает черная – ее явно печатали последней. Красная более гладкая, чем зеленая, а желтой мало, только на жезле, и она за черной практически не ощущается.  
Абсолютно бесполезная информация.  
Интересно, Джон, подчас в задумчивости оглаживающий кружку, тоже наслаждается тактильными ощущениями? Разница фактур, высокая температура также приятны ему? Или это просто привычка, которой он сам не замечает, вроде облизывания губ?  
Что ж такое, мысли постоянно соскакивают с заданного направления!  
Шерлок берет кружку в левую руку и «читает» рисунок с обратной, невидимой ему стороны. Вот черная краска, вот зеленая и красная. Это листик, это девиз, а тут жезл и корона.  
Наконец Шерлок делает первый глоток. Будто первое прикосновения к губам Джона. Опосредованное – через его кружку.  
Чай потрясающе согревает. Самое нелепое оправдание, которое можно придумать тому, что Шерлок, отставив кружку на пол, расстегивает на себе рубашку. Потом, не глядя, опускает руку и попадает пальцами в чай. Проводит влажными пальцами по груди. Жидкость быстро испаряется и холодит. Тогда он ставит кружку на грудь – чтобы согреться. Она прямо перед его носом – и вовсе не пахнет Джоном, это чистой воды фантазия. Шерлок просто хотел бы ощутить его запах.  
Он проводит губой и подбородком по кружке – не разбирая, где какая краска, просто думая о Джоне. И снова отставляет ее на пол, теперь чтобы расстегнуть брюки.  
Шипит, случайно дернув себя за волосок.  
Поглаживает член, оттягивает крайнюю плоть правой рукой, а левую уже нарочно опускает в чай. Первая капля с тихим плеском срывается у самого края кружки, вторую он доносит до цели. И она, очень теплая, но уже не обжигающая, капает на красную кожу – неимоверно возбуждающе!  
Интересно, что бы сделал Джон, если бы только узнал, как Шерлок обращается с его имуществом?  
Проносятся картинки: сердитый Джон, Джон в ярости, Джон, прижимающий Шерлока к стене, бросающий на диван, целующий его в губы, срывающий с него одежду. Джон, Джон, Джон, ДЖОН!  
Шерлок в последний момент зажимает член, не давая вырваться семени. Содрогаясь от сдерживаемого оргазма, достает из кармана платок и, лишь подготовившись, отпускает руку.  
О-о-о-о-о.  
О, Джон, разве так можно? Почему одни только мысли о тебе так сбивают с толку, так доводят? Разве так можно?  
И главный вопрос - что теперь с этим делать?  
Найдешь ответ, Шерлок Холмс?


End file.
